


Cold Comfort

by JoyfullyMellowTyrant



Category: RWBY
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Biting, Blake is the MVP, Confessions, F/F, First Kiss, First Time, Fluff and Smut, Hurt/Comfort, Whiterose, post-volume 8, probably
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-15 12:54:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29559417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JoyfullyMellowTyrant/pseuds/JoyfullyMellowTyrant
Summary: Weiss looked up at her, eyes big and bright, lips parted, skin flushed. Ruby panted, her heart thudding loudly against her ribs. Tension sizzled just below her skin, making her stomach tighten. “Weiss.” She whispered. She was all full of nervous energy, movements jerky and awkward, filling her with the need to move. “Can- can I. Touch you?”.Post-Volume 8.Atlas falls. Ruby blames herself, but Weiss helps her feel better.
Relationships: Ruby Rose/Weiss Schnee
Comments: 6
Kudos: 111





	Cold Comfort

**Author's Note:**

> This is set Post-Volume 8. Since Volume 8 isn't finished yet, obviously this probably isn't going to be canon compliant for long.
> 
> Though, if any of this does happen I'm totally ok with that, but at this point I doubt it will. RIP Whiterose 😭

This fanart isn't related to the story at all, I just like it and think it fits. I have no idea who the artist is.

* * *

Staring out into the night through the ship’s tiny round window, Ruby watched as Mantle burned. 

They had managed to drive Salem back, just barely. But it hardly seemed to matter. The city was already so ruined they might as well have done nothing at all. Atlas drifted out over the ocean, blazing like a torch. The body of the massive leviathan lay draped across it, and even from so far away she could see Grimm pouring off it as it dissolved, like a black tide raining down onto Mantle. Salem’s fail-safe, ensuring her victory even if they somehow managed to defeat her. All that they could do was try to get the flying city out over the water before it collapsed completely. Even as she watched, it slowly listed to the side, beginning its long descent to the icy waters below. In the distance, Ruby imagined she could hear the screams. 

The door opened behind her. She didn’t have to turn to know it was Weiss, didn’t even have to wait to hear the soft clicking of her partner’s footsteps entering the room. Because of course she would be the one to come. 

In the reflection of the window she saw Weiss bend, setting a scroll down on the table. Ruby’s. She hadn’t even noticed it was missing. “Dr. Polendina and Maria are working on connecting to the Atlas mainframe. All our scrolls are untraceable, and we removed the tracking chip and broadcast from the ship so no one will notice us. Once they get through, Dr. Polendina will remove us from the general registry, which should slow down anyone who comes after us.” 

There was a long pause before Ruby realized she was supposed to respond, and jerked her head in a nod. She should have thought about that. Should have realized people would be chasing them. Because they were criminals, now. 

But she hadn’t had to, because Weiss had taken care of it. Weiss had done something, even if Ruby didn't know what or how. Something smart, something clever, something Ruby never would have thought of, because Weiss was amazing, and all Ruby could do was hide in this little room and try not to cry. 

Weiss hesitated, her reflection fidgeting in the window. “Ruby?” She reached out a hand, and a moment later Ruby felt fingertips brush against her back. She shuddered, squeezing her arms tighter around her and hunching over. Weiss let out a long sigh, stepping forward and pressing her hand between her shoulders. “There was nothing else you could do Ruby. If we’d stayed Ironwood would have sent Huntsmen after us, diverted troops- it would have just made things worse.” 

Ruby laughed weakly, breaking off with a hiccup halfway through. “That's me. Making everything worse.” 

“Ruby…” Weiss sounded so, so tired, tugging on her shoulder to pull her around. Ruby resisted for a moment, not wanting to look back, but then Weiss wrapped her arms around her, and her body went slack in shock. 

Weiss didn't hug. Ruby did- she hugged her partner a lot, every chance she got, because she deserved it, more than anyone, but no one else ever would. But the only time Weiss had ever hugged her was after Beacon fell, when they’d first been reunited in Mistral after Ruby had thought she might never see her again. And now again, with Atlas collapsing behind them. Apparently, all she had to do to earn them was be a total, pathetic failure and let down an entire kingdom. At least that meant she would probably be getting two more pretty soon. 

Weiss tightened her grip, pulling her closer. For a moment Ruby held herself still, not wanting to risk moving and making her stop- but then her resolve crumbled and she grabbed her, crushing Weiss to her chest and burying her face in her hair. Weiss let out a soft ‘ _oof_ _'_ , but didn't try to pull away or complain like Ruby had half thought she would, just squeezed her back. 

Realization struck her suddenly, completely out of nowhere. And maybe it made her a terrible person, noticing something so stupid at a time like this, but she giggled, sounding only slightly choked. 

“What?” Weiss asked, tilting her head back so she could see her. Ruby grinned down at her. “I'm taller than you.” Not by much. A few inches, maybe. But after spending her whole life looking up, it felt pretty great. 

Weiss blinked, then rolled her eyes. “Dolt.” She muttered, and Ruby giggled again, pulling her back and pressing her face into her hair, just because she could, reveling in the feeling for a few seconds. 

Then Weiss let out a breath, the momentary levity draining away, seriousness flooding back in. “It's not your fault, Ruby.” 

She tensed, and Weiss tightened her grip, as if to stop her from pulling away. Like she ever would. Still, she swallowed around the lump that suddenly rose in her throat, feeling something shudder in her chest. Because Weiss was wrong. 

“It is.” She choked out, and then barreled on when she felt Weiss open her mouth. “It’s all my fault. I’m the one who- I told Oscar to tell him- to tell Ironwood. About Salem. Right before the attack. And then, then he panicked, just like you said he would.” She sniffled. “And now Oscar and Qrow are out there alone, and Penny and Nora are hurt, and the lamp is gone, and the tower’s ruined, and- and everything's falling apart again!” 

“Oh, Ruby.” A hand rose up and brushed over her hair, nails scraping along her scalp as they combed through. “That wasn't your fault. That was Ironwood’s, for giving up. And Ace's, for listening to him. And Salem's, for starting all this.” She held still as Ruby clung to her, shuddering. “You did everything you could. No one else could have done better.” 

Ruby gasped a breath, sounding wet even to her own ears. Her vision blurred and she squeezed her eyes shut. She wasn't going to cry. “But that's not all.” A tear slipped free, falling on Weiss's hair. She hoped she didn't notice, even if it was impossible not to hear the way her voice shook. “I was the idiot who trusted Cinder, who didn't stop her when I saw her at the tower. And I was to slow when- when P-Pyrrah-" A sob tore itself from her throat, and she felt Weiss shudder, her hand tugging against her hair as it clenched. “And then Yang, and, and Blake. Then I left Yang alone and ran away, and almost got everyone k-killed. And in Mistral everything went wrong, and you got- got hurt, and I was just _standing_ there, _again-_ “ 

Weiss threw her arms around her neck, dragging her head down and burying her face into her shoulder. “Shhh, Ruby, Shhh.” Her hands shook as they found the back of Ruby’s head again, fingers tangling into her hair. “None of that- None of that was because of you. Okay? We all made our own choices.” Weiss leaned back and looked up at her, trying to catch her eyes. Ruby ducked her head, looking away, but Weiss put her hands on either side of her face, pulling gently until she looked up. “Everyone who’s here now- we _chose_ to follow you. And- and everyone else… they made their own choices too. They decided to do what they did.” 

But that was exactly it. They’d chosen to follow her because they’d thought she was a good leader. Because she’d _acted_ like she was a good leader, even though she’d known that she had no idea what she was doing. She’d made them listen to her when she should have just stayed quiet and let someone else lead. Someone like Weiss, or Jaune, or Qrow. Someone who wouldn’t drag her friends into danger over and over and _over_ again. She started to object, to tell Weiss exactly why she was wrong. 

Cold fingers on her lips stopped her. Weiss looked up at her steadily, blue eyes shining pale in the light from the window. “You- you're the best leader we could have asked for. You stopped the dragon at Beacon, you saved Haven from Salem, got us to Atlas, defended Mantle, killed the leviathan, drove Salem away. When everyone else wanted to give up, you found a way. You’ve done more than anyone else could have. _You’re_ the one who brought us together. Jaune, Ren, Nora, Qrow, Oscar, Penny- _you’re_ the one who gave them hope. You’re the one Yang decided to keep fighting for. And- and you're the reason I finally escaped my father.” 

Ruby shot upright in surprise, opening her mouth, but Weiss cut her off. “No, listen.” She shook her head angrily, blinking her eyes, and Ruby’s heart thudded when she noticed them glistening. “Listen. I tried for years, to leave. And every time, I went back. Every time, I gave up and did what he wanted me to. You’re the one who showed me that I didn’t have to be that person anymore. If it wasn't for you, I'd still be with my father. I'd still be following him when Watts used him to hack the security systems, and I'd still be standing behind him while Salem burned Atlas to ash.” 

Ruby twitched at that, immediately shaking her head in denial. “What? No! You’d- you’d do something.” Weiss would never just stand by and watch something like that. She was to smart. To strong, to clever, to caring. To _good_. “You’d figure it out. You’d stop him. You _did_ stop him. You would have-” 

“I wouldn’t.” Weiss cut in, sounding utterly certain. “I know I wouldn’t. Ruby, I- I don’t know how many times I tried to walk away. I tried for so long. As long as I can remember, almost. But that person I was before, she never could have. That’s how I know. I would have done anything my father told me to, no matter how much I hated it. Even when I knew it was wrong, I’d have just given in. Because it was easier. Because I was a coward.” 

Ruby stared disbelievingly. That was… ridiculous. None of that was true. Weiss wasn’t like that at all. It made her angry, hearing someone say that about her partner, even when it was Weiss herself. Ruby’s eyebrows pulled together, and she raised her hands to grip Weiss’s wrists, glaring. “That’s- that’s stupid. You’re the bravest person I know. Weiss, you gave up everything for us. You walked away from your family, your home, your company. Your whole life. Because you knew it was the right thing to do.” 

Weiss’s eyes flickered and she leaned back, chin dropping. Ruby tightened her grip, tugging on her wrists to get her attention. “Weiss. Don’t say stuff like that. You weren’t running away, or giving up, or whatever else your dad told you. You’re not a coward. No one gets to say that about you. You’re-” She cut off, struggling. What could she say to describe Weiss? Words weren’t enough. “You’re amazing. Incredible. You’re so strong, and determined. You never give up, ever. No matter how hard it gets, or how scary it is. You never stop trying to be better, even when you’re already the best.” 

Weiss took a deep breath, leaning back. She blinked, giving her an accommodating smile. “Thank you, Ruby.” She said, but it was obvious that she didn’t believe her. She started to pull her hands away, but Ruby tightened her grip. 

“No.” She wasn’t just going to let Weiss walk away thinking those things about herself. “No, you’re not listening. Just- just listen.” 

She made a noise of frustration. _Dang it._ This was important, and she was messing it up. She had to get this right. Weiss had to know. 

“You always do what you think is right. Even when we first met. You were- were mean, sometimes, and yelled a lot, and you didn’t like faunus. But you were still trying to help them. You knew what your father was doing was wrong, and you were trying to fix it. And it wasn’t because you wanted people to like you, or to make yourself look good, or, or anything like that. You did it because you cared. You always care, more than anyone. You’re good, Weiss.” 

_‘_ _Good_ _’_. It sounded so weak, so childish. It was all wrong. Everything was coming out wrong. It was all to weak, to clumsy, and Ruby had never cursed her own inability to speak more. Nothing she said was enough, couldn’t mean what she wanted to say. She wished she could talk like Weiss did, just for five minutes, just long enough to say what she meant. The feeling swelled in her chest, growing until it almost hurt from how badly she wanted to let it out. It was right there, pushing up against her tongue, but as soon as she opened her mouth it all just fell apart. Why couldn’t she just _say it_? 

Her blood boiled with frustration. Weiss needed her, and she was letting her down. Ruby leaned down and pressed their foreheads together, closing her eyes, like she could just _make_ Weiss understand. She wished she could let Weiss see herself the way Ruby saw her. 

“You’re like- you’re like a hero. From all the stories. The ones that you know can’t be real, because they’re so amazing. That everyone looks up to.” She pressed harder at Weiss’s forehead, squeezing her hands between both of hers. “You’re just- the best, Weiss. Before I met you, I didn’t think someone like you could be real. I’ve never met anyone else like you. You’re the best person I’ve ever seen. You try so, so hard, all the time. You’re just- you’re- you're good.” 

There was a pause after she finished, silence filling the room. Ruby felt her stomach drop. She’d ruined it. Gotten it wrong, again. Said all the wrong things at the wrong times, in the wrong way. 

But then it was broken by a quiet sniffle. Ruby’s eyes shot open, and they met Weiss’s, only inches away. Her heart jumped when she saw a tear slip silently down her cheek, but she was smiling, eyes bright. 

Gently, Weiss pulled her wrists free, grasping Ruby’s hands and lacing their fingers together. She blinked, the movement causing more tears to slip free, but her smile didn’t waver. “That's… thank you, Ruby. For telling me that. And for forgiving me. I was- really terrible, in the beginning. I’m always amazed that you and Yang and Blake can forgive me for how I treated you.” 

Her eyes dropped, sliding down to their hands. She brushed her thumb across Ruby’s knuckles, squeezing. “I can’t tell you how thankful I am that you’re my partner. You always had so much faith in me. To much. You were the first person to care for me like that. To believe in me. Like you thought that I could do anything.” 

“You can do anything.” Ruby told her earnestly. If there was one thing she was sure of, it was that Weiss could do whatever she set her mind to. Not because she was a Schnee, or because she was superhuman, but because she never gave up, ever, and always found a way, regardless of how impossible it should be. She’d escaped from Atlas, fought off a Queen Lancer, found her way back to them again, all on her own, with an entire planet to search through, with no help from magic or mystical artifacts. Weiss didn’t need silver eyes, or Maiden powers, or anything else. She’d keep moving forward, no matter what. 

Weiss looked exasperated, even as her face softened even more. “Dolt.” She muttered fondly. “To much faith.” Then she took a deep breath, growing serious. “But that’s why we have faith in you, too. Some people- people like Cinder, like Emerald and Mercury. Like Ironwood. They think it’s a weakness. That you’re just naïve or foolish. But they’re wrong.” 

Weiss raised her eyes, meeting her own, and Ruby felt her breath catch. “The only thing you ever did was see the good in people. That’s not a mistake, Ruby. The way you believe in everyone around you- it’s what makes you strong. It makes _us_ strong. You bring out the best in us. You make the people around you better. That’s what Ozpin saw in you, I think. It’s why he picked you. That’s what makes you a good leader.” 

Ruby’s heart hammered as she stood there, staring down at her with wide eyes. Weiss looked back unflinching, and her breath caught at the things she saw in them. Care, affection, admiration- a tenderness that she could feel in her bones, that pierced straight to the heart. She knew it, because it was what she felt every time she looked at Weiss. Because of course she did. Weiss was incredible. Sometimes, Ruby just had to stop and stare, to look at her and wonder how she could possibly have gotten so lucky to have a partner like her. 

But why would Weiss look at _her_ like that? Ruby was- she was nothing. Nobody. Just some stupid little girl, from a little house on a little island in the middle of nowhere. All she knew how to do was swing a big hunk of metal around. 

“I know- we all said some things, in the last few weeks.” Weiss continued. Her voice was soft, but certain. It made Ruby’s stomach feel wobbly, but in a good way. “We blamed each other, and argued, and fought. And I know it’s hard, hearing things like that. But you shouldn’t listen to what people say when they’re angry. None of us think that anything that happened was your fault. The things you did- it was incredible. It should have been impossible. You did so much, saved so many people. You warned the world about Salem. What happened here, and at Beacon. It won’t happen again. Because of you. I know it all seems terrible right now, but it’s not. You gave us a chance, Ruby. You gave everyone a chance.” 

Ruby swallowed hard, feeling her heart beat faster. She’d heard this before- Yang had said it, Blake had said it, Jaune, Ren, Nora, Maria. Everyone, really. She hadn’t believed it then, hadn’t listened. 

But Weiss was saying it now, and she couldn’t just ignore her, because Weiss never lied to her. Even when it hurt. She wouldn’t just- just make stuff up to make her feel better, like everybody else. 

Weiss was still talking, her eyes turning down, looking at their hands. Her face was so soft, so open, and she was rubbing her thumbs across the back of Ruby’s knuckles. It was hard to pay attention to anything else when Weiss looked like that. It made her feel a bit like she was melting, her insides going all warm and gooey. It felt like a weight around her neck, a pull that dragged her head down, and she surrendered to it, letting herself drift forward. 

Without even realizing it, Ruby leaned in and kissed her. 

The world stopped, everything going quiet. She couldn’t hear the rumble of the engine, the creaking of the ship, the slap of waves against the hull. The crackle of gunfire, the roaring of flames, the cries for help that she had to run past, had to ignore. All of it fell away. The feeling in her chest was singing, surging upwards, making her heart pound against her ribs like it wanted to break free. In that moment, it was just them, in that little room. No Salem, no Cinder, no Ironwood, no Ozpin. No one dragging them into an ancient war they didn’t want or understand. No fear or doubt, or dark future full of uncertainty. Just them. Just Weiss. 

She felt herself relax, tension draining out of her shoulders. All the months of worry and stress finally, finally slipped away, leaving her feeling light and free for the first time in nearly a year. She sighed in relief, the breath leaving her in a long, slow rush, brushing across Weiss’s lips. 

Slowly, Ruby pulled back, eyes sliding open. 

Weiss was staring at her in shock, frozen with her hands still raised. 

Oh. Oh shoot. 

“I’m sorry!” Ruby cried. The world crashed back down around her, and her heart plummeted. The warm feelings were snuffed out in an instant, leaving her chest cold and empty. “I wasn’t- I didn’t mean to!” She jerked a half step back, dropping her head and clenching her hands to her chest. “I, I just- you were being so nice, and it made me so happy, and you’re just so- so pretty.” Her voice grew small, shriveling up as her throat tightened. She swallowed hard, and she could feel her eyes welling up. 

Dang it. She’d done it again. She’d gone and done something stupid, and now everything was ruined. Weiss was going to hate her. Even if she didn’t, she couldn’t just forget. She’d messed it all up, again. 

Ruby wished desperately that Weiss had never come to see her, that she’d just left Ruby to be miserable and alone. But of course she wouldn’t do that. She always had to try to make Ruby feel better. Stupid Ruby, with her stupid head, and her stupid- stupid _feelings_. 

She flinched when cold hands cupped her own, wrapping around them gently. She could feel herself shaking, and she stepped back again, felt traitorous tears slip free, streaking down her cheeks. Weiss followed her, gripping her hands tighter. “Ruby?” She leaned in, ducking down to try to catch Ruby’s eyes, but she just hunched lower, tucking her chin to her chest. “Ruby, please. Look at me?” 

And how could she say no to that? Grudgingly, Ruby raised her head, but couldn’t bring herself to look at Weiss’s face. Weiss let go with one hand to press it against her cheek, gentle but insistent, until finally Ruby gave in and raised her eyes. 

Weiss smiled up at her. “It’s alright. I’m not upset, Ruby. I’m happy.” 

Ruby blinked at her, caught off guard. She stared blankly, mouth opening and closing a few times in confusion. “But- why would you be happy?” 

Weiss rolled her eyes heavenward, huffing in exasperation, and the action was so familiar that it made Ruby instinctively pause, trying to figure out what she’d done. “What? Did I say something stupid? I did, didn’t I. Sorry, I just-“ 

“Ruby.” Weiss cut her off before she could start rambling. And then sighed. “I- never mind. Just hold still.” 

Obediently, Ruby stopped moving. Weiss stretched up on her toes, leaning in, and Ruby tensed, shutting her eyes. She wasn’t really sure what she was expecting, but it wasn’t the soft press of lips against her own that she felt. 

Oh. Weiss was kissing her. 

Wait. 

Weiss was kissing her. _Weiss_ was kissing her. _Weiss_ was kissing _her_. _Weiss_ _,_ was _kissing_ _,_ _her._

It took several more iterations before the realization finally stuck in her head. The moment it did, joy bloomed like fire Dust in her chest and she lunged forward, pressing harder, suddenly desperate. Weiss had been starting to lean away, but she yanked her back, grabbing her by the hips. Ruby felt her gasp in surprise, but almost immediately she began to respond, moving with an urgency that mirrored the hunger gnawing at her chest. 

She realized immediately that she didn’t know what she was doing, but that didn’t matter, not at all. She looped her arms around Weiss, wrapping her up and crushing her to her front, trying to get closer. 

Ruby knew that she had to be annoying Weiss now, groping at her like this. Weiss hated to be touched without permission, hated being grabbed even more. But she still didn’t push her away. In fact, Weiss wrapped her arms around her shoulders, pulling herself up. 

The action made Ruby’s lungs squeeze, driving the air right out of them. The idea that Weiss wanted this too- wanted _her_. It was overwhelming. Ruby dragged her hips towards her and pressed harder, until she was leaning down and Weiss was arched backwards, nearly hanging off her. 

It wasn’t enough. She pushed more, tried to get closer. Weiss’s clothes dug into her, hard and rough and not at all what she wanted. She pulled her head back, just enough to breathe. Weiss’s hair brushed against her face, and she felt it get caught against her lips as she inhaled. 

Weiss looked up at her, eyes big and bright, lips parted, skin flushed. Ruby panted, her heart thudding loudly against her ribs. Tension sizzled just below her skin, making her stomach tighten. “Weiss.” She whispered. She was all full of nervous energy, movements jerky and awkward, filling her with the need to _move_. “Can- can I. Touch you?” 

She felt ashamed, asking for more, when Weiss had already given her so much. Weiss just smiled and pressed a kiss to the corner of her mouth, soft and quick, before taking a step back. Ruby’s body rebelled at the distance. It felt like Weiss was dragging her heart out with her as she went, but she let her go, let Weiss slide out from under her fingers. 

She didn’t move far, though. Just enough to put some space between them. Then she reached up to undo her clasp, and Ruby felt her blood surge, hard enough that it almost felt like it might knock her over, shoving her forwards. 

Weiss shrugged out of her jacket, tugged off her gloves, leaving her arms and shoulders bare. And then tossed them away, letting them fall carelessly to the floor. Weiss never dropped her clothes on the floor. That, more than anything, told Ruby that her partner wanted this too. 

Weiss closed the distance again. She looked up at her, arms hanging by her sides. Waiting. 

Biting her lip, Ruby lifted her hands, gently brushing her fingers over Weiss’s shoulders. Barely touching, but she felt her shiver at the contact. Weiss wore her clothes like armor, shutting everyone away, especially in the last few months. It made her seem smaller, now, more vulnerable. 

Carefully, Ruby laid her hands flat against them, pressing down. They were smooth, firm from years of training and fighting. But also soft, still, somehow. She rubbed her thumbs in circles, running them across the curve of her neck. She slipped down, dragging along the sharp lines of her clavicle, and heard Weiss gasp. She looked up. 

Weiss’s face was darkened, a flush rising in her cheeks, dying pale skin a bright pink. She was breathing hard, her mouth slightly parted, sucking in short, quick breaths. Her eyes were what caught Ruby, though. They were locked on her face, focused with an unwavering intensity. It reminded her of when they were sparring, aura surging through her while Weiss leveled her sword at her from across the arena, glyphs blooming in the air around her. The heat they held was different, though. Deeper, more urgent. Ruby was filled with a rush of excitement when she met them, at the way they focused on her so intently. 

Ruby licked her lips, unable to look away. She forced her hands to stop moving. “Is this- OK?” She asked quietly. Weiss exhaled softly. “You don’t have to keep asking, Ruby.” She said. Her face tilted up towards her, lifting up on her toes in a silent request. One that Ruby didn’t think she could ever refuse. Their lips met again, and Ruby slid her hands up, cradling the back of her neck, feeling the sharp bones of her spine against her hands. She dug her fingers into them and pulled Weiss towards her, pressing insistently. Weiss came readily, meeting her patiently. She lifted her hands, hooking them around Ruby’s biceps, holding her in place. 

She wanted more. She wanted to get closer. There was a pull dragging Ruby towards her, and even being pressed together like this wasn’t enough, left to much space between them. Ruby broke the kiss and turned her head to the side, panting hard, something frantic yanking at her chest. She pressed her cheek to Weiss’s, and then ducked down, burying her face into her neck. Still, she _wanted_ , something in her pushing out against her skin, towards Weiss. It ached in her, an unrelenting _need_ to reach her, and on impulse she opened her mouth wide, until her teeth were resting on Weiss’s skin and she could press her tongue flat against her, tasting her. 

Weiss gasped loudly and tensed, her hands tightening around Ruby’s arms. It made her freeze, just for a moment. But Weiss tilted her chin up, turning her face away to give her more room, and Ruby rushed to take it. Her teeth dragged over her skin and she sucked it into her mouth, running her tongue across it. She could feel the muscles flexing underneath, the pulse pounding against her tongue. 

_Closer._

She pressed forward again, pushing Weiss back a step, and was surprised when they hit the wall. She hadn’t even realized they’d moved from the center of the room. She didn’t question it, didn’t care beyond the fact that it stopped them from moving back any further. She planted her feet and thrust herself forward, shoving herself up against Weiss, pinning her to the wall. She was crushing her, she knew, but she couldn’t help it, and Weiss didn’t push her away, only gripping her arms tighter. 

And it still wasn’t enough. 

The ache within her was burning now, hot spikes of frustration raking across the inside of her stomach. Her hands slid down, tightening around Weiss's dress, the tough fabric digging into her fingers. “Weiss.” She pleaded, and couldn’t stop herself from pawing at her front, tugging at her belt desperately. “Weiss, please, I just- I’m sorry, please-“ 

Weiss shushed her, laying her hands over her own, stilling them. “It’s alright, Ruby. I don’t mind.” Tugging Ruby’s hands away, she grabbed her belts and pulled them free, letting them slide from her waist and fall to the ground. She toed her boots off, kicking them away, and then undid the button on the outer layer of her dress and let it slip away, leaving her in only her thinner, lighter bottom layer. Ruby watched her, her heart battering itself against her ribs, unable to even blink. 

Then Weiss paused, stopping to look up at her. She placed a hand on her chest, palm pressing against the front of her corset, and Ruby abruptly realized that she was still fully clothed. She fumbled at the lacings, yanking until they came undone and her corset loosened, tumbling to the floor. 

She reached up to undo the clasps on her cloak, and Weiss grabbed her ammo belt, pulling it free. Her skirt followed shortly after. Ruby wrestled her mesh top up, dragging it over her head hard enough that the clasp on her bra broke, causing it to be tugged along with it. She didn’t care, to lost to the heat rushing through her, and she threw them both away. She tried to push her shorts down, but they caught on the tops of her boots, bunching up around her thighs. Ruby growled in annoyance and dropped to sit on the ground, yanking at them. Dang it, why had she put belts on her _boots_? Who thought that was cool? It was so stupid. 

It took far to long, but she got them off, tossing then both away to land heavily in the corner. Finally, she hooked her thumbs under her shorts and managed to shove them and her underwear both down her legs. There was a flicker of unease at being so exposed, but it was quickly lost in the rush of the moment, washed away by the exhilaration. It was a relief to get them off, the heat radiating from her finally able to escape, the cool air in the room soothing her fevered skin. 

She looked up just in time to see Weiss finish undoing the lacing on her dress, letting it fall like a curtain being pulled away. 

Ruby stared. Yang always told her that staring was rude, but she couldn’t help it. Weiss seemed to glow, the white fluorescent lights reflecting off her pale skin and hair. It was like looking at a star, shining right there in the dim light of the room. It quieted the roaring in her head for a moment, the blood thundering in her veins slowing at the sight. Something in her stomach hardened, pulling upwards, like a knot being wound tighter. 

“Ruby?” 

Weiss’s voice was steady, and she kept her face calm. But she was fidgeting, curling her fingers to rub her nails against the pad of her thumb. She always did that when she was nervous. That was silly. Ruby couldn’t think of a single reason for Weiss to be nervous. 

Ruby looked up, meeting her eyes. “You’re beautiful, Weiss.” She told her, utterly serious. Because, as smart as her partner was, sometimes she needed someone to tell her the obvious. 

Weiss blushed and ducked her face, her lips twitching the way they did when they wanted to smile. It was Ruby’s favorite expression of hers, when Weiss’s stoic mask cracked, happiness slipping through without her permission. She always looked so self-conscious when it happened, like she was embarrassed at losing control of herself. 

Weiss stepped forward, kneeling down in front of her, and Ruby finally remembered that she was still sitting on the floor. She shuffled around so that she was on her knees, then stopped. Her hands half rose before pausing, unsure where to go or what to do. 

Eventually, Weiss moved for her. Lifting her arms slowly, Weiss grasped her by the shoulders and tilted back. Gently, she pulled her down with her, until she was laying back with Ruby hovering over her. Catching Ruby’s hands, she guided them up to rest on her chest, pressing down just below her shoulders. And then she let go, leaving them there and letting her own arms fall back to her sides. 

Ruby swallowed, feeling her pulse pounding through her. Weiss’s skin was soft under her hands, giving easily with the slightest pressure. Immediately, the feeling filled her head, becoming all that she could think about. She flexed her fingers once, and felt her shiver. 

Carefully, Ruby trailed her fingers down across Weiss’s collar, kneading her palms against her chest. Ruby’s arms and back were all ropey and thick- they had to be, for her to be able to use Crescent Rose. But Weiss’s muscles were slim and lean, perfectly balanced across her body to not impede her flexibility. It reminded her of the statues she’d seen at Beacon of Huntsmen and Huntresses, strong and beautiful. But Weiss wasn’t hard or cold anymore, not at all. Her skin was hot under her hands, smooth and soft, and so, so alive 

She paused when she reached the edge of her bra, hesitating. But Weiss had told her that she didn’t need to ask, so she kept quiet, instead sliding her hands down around towards her back. She moved slowly, but Weiss didn’t try to stop her. Didn’t do anything, except arch her spine a little to give her more room. Ruby lifted her up so that she could slip a hand under her, fingers finding the clasp of her bra, and unhooked it with a near silent click. And then, slowly, carefully, she pulled it away. 

She’d caught glimpses of Weiss’s chest before- she’d seen all her teammates mostly naked, at one point or another. It was inevitable, when you shared a single room and shower with each other for so long. But it was different now, here. Being allowed to look so closely, so openly. It made her dizzy from the way the blood rushed through her head. 

Ruby reached out, hovering her hands over her. Weiss had said she could, but this was different. She bit her lip, and her eyes flicked up, towards Weiss’s. “Can I-“ 

Weiss blew out a sharp exhale, letting the back of her head hit the ground, and her fists clenched by her sides. She shut her eyes, mouth pressing into a thin line. “Yes, Ruby. The answer is yes.” 

She was annoying her. Ruby wasn’t sure why, but she knew that tone, full of deliberately restrained impatience. So she stopped hesitating, stopped thinking, and just lowered her hands. 

The pads of her fingers touched down, around the edges of the slopes of Weiss’s breasts. Ruby pressed her palms flat and felt the points of her nipples poke against them, rubbing when she flexed her wrists. Weiss shivered, and it was like it was infectious, traveling up Ruby’s arms and down her spine. 

Experimentally, she kneaded her fingers, pushing down on the small swells. They were soft, she thought. Softer than the rest of her. They gave easily as she massaged them, and only grew softer when she started working her way inwards. Ruby brushed her thumb over one of her nipples, and the hard peak snagged on her finger, tugging against it. 

Weiss twitched, her arms tensing like they wanted to jump up, but stayed by her sides. Ruby stopped, but when Weiss did nothing else she resumed her explorations. Gently, she pinched her fingers around her nipples, feeling how stiff they were, the way they dragged against the rough calluses on her hands. She rolled them a little, rubbing her fingers in opposite directions, and Weiss trembled, taking a long, shuddering breath. Ruby swallowed, feeling something hot and heavy slither down to pool beneath her stomach. 

Ruby wasn’t entirely clueless, no matter what Yang thought. She had, actually, read some of Blake’s books. Those ones that she thought no one knew about. Ruby hadn’t been very interested- the characters were just so exaggerated, and the plot was so unnecessarily dramatic and convoluted that she couldn’t see how anyone took it seriously. But. She did remember a few things. 

Tentatively, she extended her tongue and pressed it to Weiss’s breast, giving it a slow lick. She didn’t really understand why being licked should feel good. It sounded gross, honestly. But Weiss seemed to disagree, making a surprised noise and tensing, her skin swelling up as her muscles tightened, and Ruby heard her nails scrape against the deck as her fingers flexed. 

Ruby did it again, this time focusing her attention directly onto her nipple. She pressed her tongue flat and dragged up across it, giving it a firm flick with the tip of her tongue. Weiss let out a quiet little puff, high-pitched in a way that made Ruby’s ears perk up, locking in on the sound. She did it a third time and Weiss actually groaned, biting her lip and pushing her chest upwards. 

Weiss was always so composed. Restrained. Even around her friends, she never really left her emotions on display without careful consideration. It was just how she was, and Ruby didn’t think she’d ever really let her guard down. Seeing her like this, so open and unchecked… it sent shivers of heat through her, raising goosebumps along her arms and back. 

Huh. Maybe Blake’s books weren’t so ridiculous after all. 

Emboldened by her reaction, she tried something else she’d read. Tilting her head to the side, she caught the top of Weiss’s breast in her teeth, nibbling on it gently. The characters in Blake’s book had been biting much harder, but she was pretty sure that had just been more exaggeration. There was just no way someone would _like_ being bit so hard they bruised. 

Weiss jumped, hard enough that her back actually left the ground for a brief second, landing with a quiet _‘thump’_ a moment later. Ruby let go and moved down, biting along the underside of her breast, and Weiss let out a tiny, muffled whine, writhing a little under her. 

Ruby wanted more. She wanted to see more of this side if Weiss. She slid an arm under Weiss again, lifting her up so that her back was arched, pulling her chest forward. She closed her lips around her nipple, tugging at it gently. Her hand rose to massage Weiss’s other breast, dragging her fingers across it. She caught her nipple again and pinched, feeling the way it made Weiss quiver. She spread her mouth wide and pressed with her teeth- not biting, really. Just scraping them across her skin, moving up until Ruby’s nose brushed against her neck and her nipple caught against her teeth. 

Weiss jerked, one of her legs kicking once before stilling again. The short movement was enough to break the spell on her though, pulling Ruby out of her fascination enough to take note of her partner. 

Weiss had her head turned to the side, cheek pressed to the floor, eyes squeezed shut. Her entire face was red, the flush creeping further, all the way down her neck to her shoulders, and Ruby could see the cold metal of the floor beginning to mist around her from the heat. She was making little shuddering, gasping noises, jerking and trembling with every touch. Ruby sucked her nipple into her mouth, dragging her tongue across it, and she whimpered, shoving a knuckle into her mouth and biting down, arching her back up. 

Ruby let go, and she made a low noise in her throat, peeling her eyes open to look up at her out of the corner of her eyes. Ruby licked her lips, feeling something in her tighten when she met them, sending heat licking up her spine. “Is- is this… good?” 

The hand in her mouth balled into a fist, and Weiss took a deep breath, making her chest swell. Her face tightened in that way it did when Ruby pushed her patience just a little further than normal. It was a familiar expression, though she hadn’t seen it as often in the last few months. 

“Yes, Ruby, it feels good.” Weiss told her. Her voice was tight, though, and Ruby could see the bones of her cheeks pressing outwards from how hard she was clenching her jaw. “I would. _Appreciate_ it. If you didn’t keep stopping, Ruby.” 

Oh. Ruby blushed a little, embarrassed. She’d read about this, too. The characters had always seemed very upset when they were interrupted. Which, was often. Had Weiss locked the door? She glanced up, just to make sure it was closed. She really didn’t want Yang to set the ship on fire. 

But then Weiss shifted under her, making a little noise of impatience, and immediately pulling Ruby’s attention back to her. 

She cupped her breasts with both hands, squeezing them a little more firmly than before. Leaning down, she kissed Weiss again, briefly, before sliding her mouth further back, around to her ears. The characters always seemed to have very sensitive ears, in Blake’s books. Ruby had tried pinching her own, but never felt anything like what the books said. 

Weiss, though. Weiss gasped the very moment her lips touched, tensing so hard she was trembling. Ruby ran her tongue along the curve of her ear, and then bit down, dragging her teeth along the back just like the book had said. Weiss spasmed, moaning aloud directly into her ear, and it was like the sound sank into Ruby’s head, feeling the vibrations throughout her whole body. Weiss’s arms jerked again, this time actually jumping up to latch onto her hips, fingers digging in to her skin. Instantly, the touch sent heat flooding up through Ruby’s stomach to her chest, and her heart spiked, blood pounding in her head. 

_Closer._

She slid her hands down Weiss’s back, over the curve of her waist. Her fingers brushed against the fabric of her underwear, and Ruby carefully hooked her thumbs under them, beginning to slide them down. Weiss didn’t object, so Ruby lifted her hips up off the floor so that she could tug them down her legs, tossing them away. 

Weiss was panting loudly against her ear, each inhale causing her chest to press up against Ruby’s. Her nails dug into her legs, pulling like she was trying to drag them closer. Ruby ran her hand over her thighs, her hips. She touched every inch of her that she could reach. Her legs, her back, her chest, her stomach. 

She froze when she felt something rough under her palm. Weiss’s scar, she realized immediately. From where Cinder’s spear at pierced it. For a moment the fire rushing through her veins became dimmed, muted, and it was like Ruby was back at Haven, losing her all over again, watching her fall. Her hands began to tremble and her eyes stung, fear and helplessness welling up in her. 

And then Weiss caught her wrist, fingers gripping tight, warm and real. “Shh, Ruby. I’m here.” She whispered. It dragged her out of her memories, back to the present, and she let Weiss guide her hand away. 

Weiss looped an arm around the back of her neck and pulled herself up, until she could kiss her again. Ruby squeezed her eyes shut, nearly crushed by the feeling of relief when she felt her pressing against her, alive and solid. 

She shoved herself forward, pushing Weiss back until she was laying down again, and then burrowed into her, burying her face into her neck. She slipped her arms under Weiss, dragging her hips up so that their stomachs pressed together. Her skin felt to thick, a wall separating her from Weiss, keeping them apart, and it made her burn with frustration. 

_Closer, closer._

A sound slipped out of her throat, filled with something that she couldn’t name, low and needy. Ruby tightened her arms around her, drawing her up and hugging her to her chest. Her mouth opened and she gnawed at her shoulder, trying to ease the burning in her stomach. Her hands slid all across Weiss’s skin desperately, searching for some way to pull her closer, to touch her more. 

She heard Weiss gasp in her ear. She arched up, wrapping her own arms around Ruby’s back, pulling her head down so that she was almost laying on her. Her feet shuffled about under her, bumping against Ruby’s knees. She barely noticed, though, only pressing her face harder against her neck, rubbing their chests together, looking for _more_. 

And then Weiss’s leg slipped between hers. It slid up, between Ruby’s- and that was it, that was exactly the contact that she wanted. Ruby sucked in a sharp breath and had to stop, bracing her elbows against the ground. She shuddered, panting hard into Weiss’s neck, her mouth still gaped wide against her skin. 

Weiss lifted her leg again, pushing up between hers. A bolt of pleasure shot up through her stomach, and her hips jerked forward, all on their own. Weiss mirrored her, rolling her hips up to meet hers, and their legs slotted together perfectly. 

Weiss’s fingers tightened, digging into her hips and dragging them down while simultaneously throwing hers up, grinding against her. Ruby let out a cry as pleasure slammed into her, hunching forward, her vision flashing white. It sent a sudden crackle of electricity through her, like static against her brain. 

She clung to Weiss, digging her fingers into her shoulders, shuddering at the torrent of feelings pounding through her. Weiss let go of her hip with one hand to grab her head, dragging it down until their lips met. Ruby latched onto them desperately, unable to think past the feel of her. 

Pressure built in her, higher and higher, until it almost hurt, until she thought she might burst. She bit down on Weiss’s lip, clawing at her back for relief. 

Weiss stiffened, her body quivering with strain, locking in place. She made a noise into Ruby’s mouth, like a quiet, gasping howl. Ruby panted and moved faster, bucking her hips as quick as she could, pressing closer. She could feel Weiss’s heart pounding against hers, could taste her skin with every desperate inhale, could see nothing but the spread of white hair in front of her. The heat had filled her head, making her thoughts hazy and fevered, and she dug her nails into Weiss’s thighs, trying to drag her closer. 

But Weiss was pulling away, unwinding her arms from around Ruby and pushing at her hips, stilling them. Ruby let out an agonized whimper and hunched over, tightening her grip on her legs in protest. Her body tensed irregularly, shaking and trembling all over. She thought she might die without the contact, but she let herself be pushed back. 

And then Weiss slid her hand inward, taking the place of her knee between her legs, and her whimpering choked off into a strangled gasp. Stars bloomed in her vision and she jerked, falling forward. 

Weiss caught her, wrapping an arm around her neck, pulling Ruby’s head down to her shoulder. She moved her hand, grinding her palm against her, and Ruby shuddered, jerking again. Weiss shifted, pressing with her fingers instead, pushing them into the heat between her legs. 

The pressure surged upwards, climbing higher than she thought possible. Tears filled her eyes, and Ruby gasped, feeling herself sob into Weiss’s ear. It was to much for her to bear, and not enough, all at once. Unthinking, she bit Weiss’s shoulder again, clamping down until her jaw ached, desperate for a release. Weiss moved faster, pumping her fingers up into her, and finally, finally, the tension in her broke. 

Ecstasy crashed down on her like a wave, crushing her down and sweeping her away. She stiffened, her frantically thrusting hips stuttering to a halt as her stomach locked up. Her chest tightened, squeezing down on her lungs and forcing out a high, wobbling keen from her throat. 

Gradually, the feelings eased, a tiny bit at a time. The pleasure kept spiking up again randomly, causing her muscles to convulse in white hot shocks, making her clench down agonizingly, her hips hunching forward, again and again. Slowly, they wound down until finally they faded out completely, leaving her trembling in relief. Her muscles went lax and she slumped down onto Weiss, taking desperate, ragged breaths. Weiss kept her arms around her, one on her back and one behind her head, and it felt like she might drift away without them there to ground her. 

She hiccuped into Weiss’s neck, and Weiss dragged her hand through her hair, shushing her. “Shhh, shhh. It’s alright, Ruby, I’m here. I’ve got you.” She hugged her to her chest, and Ruby squeezed her eyes shut, feeling a few more tears slip free. Slowly, her breathing evened out, and the pulse of her blood stopped pounding against her head, the roar in her ears quieting. 

Her jaw ached, and she realized that it was still locked around Weiss shoulder. It popped when she finally released it, burning from how hard it had been clenched. 

Her teeth had left deep imprints on Weiss, colored angry red and dark blue, and she could feel the hot welts from her nails crisscrossing her back. Jerkily, Ruby lifted one hand to brush a thumb across her shoulder. “Sorry.” She muttered. “Didn’t- didn’t mean to.” 

She dragged herself up onto her elbow to get a better look, but Weiss just pulled her back down. “It’s fine, Ruby. It doesn’t hurt.” 

“Are you sure?” 

“Yes. It felt wonderful, Ruby. Have you-” Weiss stopped for a moment, catching her breath. “Have you done that before?” 

Ruby froze, her face warming. “Um. No. I just, uh. I read a little bit about it in-“ 

“-In Blake’s awful books. Of course.” Weiss’s voice dropped, becoming annoyed. Ruby’s blush grew and she stuttered, trying to find an excuse. “I, I wasn’t- I just wanted to see-” 

“It’s fine, Ruby. I don’t mind if you read them.” Weiss interrupted. Then she huffed, her chest shaking with a breathy laugh. “Dust, I’ll buy you the whole damned series, if you want.” She said, and Ruby was to relieved to wonder what she meant by that. 

She was still laying on her, Ruby realized. She must be crushing her. She rolled off her, and Weiss followed, burying her face in Ruby’s neck. Ruby pressed her nose against the top of her head, breathing deep. 

Eventually, something caught her attention, a light in the corner of her eye. There was an orange glow pressing against the glass of the window. For a moment she thought it was the flames, still- but no. They were miles away, now. It was the sun, just starting to rise. 

Weiss must have noticed too. “It’s going to be morning, soon.” 

“I know.” 

Weiss hesitated. Her arms tightened a little. “We’re going to have to speak with the others.” She said, tentatively. “Discuss our options. Come up with a plan.” 

Ruby took a breath, letting it out slowly. “I know.” Soon, they’d have to go back out and face the world again. But not yet. Not now. 

Weiss shifted a little, until she could press her hand against Ruby’s cheek, stroking gently. “Things will get better, Ruby. This isn’t the end.” 

“I know, Weiss.” And she did. Nothing had changed, between then and now. Their situation was still the same. But the hopelessness from before was gone. They _could_ do this. She believed that now. Knew it. They were going to win. They’d all made mistakes, but they’d learn from them. They wouldn’t be caught off guard again. 

Weiss seemed to hear something of that in her voice, because she settled, the worry sliding off her shoulders. She burrowed deeper instead, pulling herself closer, and the action made Ruby smile. 

That feeling from before was back. Had never left, really. Pushing up from her chest, pulsing with every beat of her heart, full of something she couldn’t name. 

She stroked her hand through Weiss’s hair, all the way down her back as far as she could reach. Weiss shivered a little, so she did it again, dragging her nails along her spine as she went. Weiss sighed, relaxing even further in her arms. Ruby felt her smile, and a moment later a kiss pressed into her neck. Her chest warmed at the simple action, the feeling growing stronger. 

And, suddenly, she knew exactly the words to say. 

“I love you, Weiss.” 

* * *

In the hallway outside, Blake desperately dragged a wildly struggling Yang to the floor, muffling her furious shrieking with her hand. Enraged red eyes stayed locked onto the closed door, the blond continuing to drag herself forward with one arm even as she was bound in layer upon layer of ribbons, and Blake was suddenly, viscerally relieved that her partner had taken her gauntlets off already. More tender noises drifted out from behind the door, and Yang’s eyes flared brighter until they glowed in the dark, waves of heat beginning to rise off her as she redoubled her straining, and Blake’s ears pinned flat against her head in mortification. 

Several minutes and meters of ribbon later, Blake slunk away down the hall, dragging her mummified partner behind her, cringing as Yang writhed, screaming fiery murder into her gag. 

This was going to be a long trip. 

**Author's Note:**

> So, if you haven't noticed yet, I don't really know what I am doing. While I've been reading since I was a kid, I've only been writing for about a month at this point, and this is only the third story I've written. My strategy right now is basically just to bang my head on my desk until something that sounds good falls out.  
> I know no one really leaves reviews in the comments anymore, but if you could tell me how I did I would appreciate it. What you liked, what you didn't, what I could improve on, etc. It's hard for me to tell if something I wrote is good or not on my own.  
> .  
> Also, fun fact, every story I've published at this point has been written 100% on my phone. Because I hate myself.


End file.
